O Caçador
by Pikenna
Summary: Novamente o barulho se fez presente, colocando-a em pé. Olhou para todos os lados e nada viu. Quando estava prestes a desistir, sentiu a mesma presença forte e escura. Olhou para o chão e depois se virou corajosamente...


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Vampires Diaries não me pertencem, todos os créditos para Lisa Jane Smith. Se fossem meus, com certeza ficaria com o Damon só para mim. QQQ

**O Caçador**

_Por Pikenna_

**One-shot**

Ela observava a noite calma e fria que envolvia a pacata cidadela, aonde nos últimos meses, teve uma vida bastante conturbada. Nunca imaginaria que vampiros realmente existissem, parecia imaginação, um sonho maluco que passou por sua mente. Contudo, mesmo que quisesse, não podia negar a existência deles, ela presenciou fatos reais, não foram meras ilusões.

Soltou um suspiro melancólico. Sabia que precisava ser forte, mas não conseguia, era muita informação, lembranças do passado que era compelida a relembrar, lembranças estas que não deixariam de ser apenas lembranças. O passado nunca mais voltaria, por mais que desejasse em seu interior.

Elena estava morta, Stefan e Damon se foram, deixando-a sozinha ali. Meredith estava ao seu lado sempre que precisasse, mas ainda assim, sentia-se jogada na escuridão. Não encontrava saída, o fim do túnel. Permitiu que uma lágrima solitária escorresse por seus olhos.

Não conseguia respostas plausíveis para suas indagações. Desejava saber por que logo ela? Elena era mais forte, ela suportaria lidar com essa situação se fosse o contrário. Bonnie se sentia fraca, estava prostrada. Tentava se passar por forte na frente dos demais, contudo, quando ficava só, sentada ao lado da lápide de sua melhor amiga, ela se permitia chorar.

Com a cabeça enterrada nos joelhos, não percebeu uma presença forte se aproximando. Quando escutou um barulho estranho mesclado com o fremir do vento, ergueu a cabeça assustada, procurando algum bicho. Entretanto nada viu, tudo continuava igual, melancólico e mórbido.

Desolada, começou a divagar e então a nostalgia se apossou dela, fazendo-a se encolher mais. Estar sozinha era muito confrangedor. Sem forças para continuar segurando, ela se deixou esboroar, as lágrimas banhando seus pequenos olhos.

Novamente o barulho se fez presente, colocando-a em pé. Olhou para todos os lados e nada viu. Quando estava prestes a desistir, sentiu a mesma presença forte e escura. Olhou para o chão e depois se virou corajosamente.

_ Por que voltastes? – ela indagou, porém só o que obteve foi o pior silêncio como resposta. O homem a sua frente, ou melhor, o vampiro, ergueu delicadamente o queixo dela.

Bonnie foi obrigada a fitar aqueles orbes profundos, malignos, sedutores, mas perigosos. Damon realmente era um vampiro excelso, elegante e perfeito em sua imagem execrável. Com certeza ele é transcendente aos outros de sua espécie.

_ Preciso dizer-te algo que venho escondendo. Estou contrito e enfadonho, mas não contigo, com minhas atitudes. – ele falou, totalmente cônscio de suas palavras.

_ Não me interessa, sei que serão torpes e desconexas. – Bonnie disse, a voz afônica, tentando se manter sã e firme para não se deixar enganar por belas palavras e se vergar a elas.

Estar naquele cemitério com um vampiro era aterrador para ela. Damon podia muito bem hipnotizá-la, uma vez que ele é um exímio caçador e ela não passa de uma presa indefesa e completamente apaixonada. Até na arte de amar ela era um fracasso.

_ Só vim aqui para te pedir desculpas. Nunca foi minha intenção fazer-te sofrer. Sabes que amo Elena e esse sentimento é eterno...

_ Estás gastando saliva Damon. – Bonnie falou, virando-se, dando as costas ao vampiro.

_ Contudo, em minha caminhada, percebi que estava errado. Nunca foi eterno porque não passava de uma mentira. Confundi amor com paixão e isto me fez desaparecer sem me despedir. Eu precisava de um tempo para entender isso. – ele falou, a voz transbordando dor e sinceridade.

_ Por que estás me dizendo tudo isso? – ela indagou, voltando a encarar aqueles olhos augustos.

_ Eu não poderia mais protelar, nosso encontro era certo, como se uma predição fosse escrita para nós. Sei que não mereço teu perdão, nem se quer o teu amor.

_ Damon, diga-me, o que desejas afinal? Com tais palavras estás reabrindo uma ferida antiga, obsoleta, a qual ainda nem terminou de cicatrizar. – Bonnie falou, não conseguindo segurar mais as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

_ Almejo-te. – ele respondeu, enxugando com fineza as lágrimas da jovem druida.

_ Não é necessário mentir, usar essa arma repugnante. Não acredito em ti.

Damon não retrucou, apenas aproximou seu corpo fornido ao do pequenino de Bonnie. Morosamente ele a beijou e ela correspondeu. Palavras eram desnecessárias naquele momento, ambos tinham se aceitado e a jovem há muito o perdoara, ela só não precisava dizer isso.

E agora, ela não tornaria a ficar só, vagando pelo cemitério para evocar lembranças adormecidas no tempo, pois finalmente Bonnie encontrou o fim do túnel, onde o amor aguardava por ela. Jamais esqueceria Elena, sua amiga sempre será eterna em seu coração.

"Obrigada Elena! Obrigada por mandar Damon para mim!" Bonnie pensou e, ao olhar para uma pequena estrela no céu negro, jurou ter a visto brilhar...


End file.
